Vagineer
Vagineer is the archetypal Engineer TF2 Monster originally created by YouTube user J16FOX2. Overview Appearance The Vagineer are actually a species rather than a single Monster. All Vagineers have in common their Engineer body and their distinctly malformed faces, which are streched downwards to the point of vaguely resembling a female human's genitals. This characteristic is where the species got their name from. They appear in several colours and wear various hats. Some of them even have the Gunslinger equipped. They speak Vaginese, a language that resembles a backwards English, but its meaning is actually completely different. Origins The Vagineer is a mysterious species. They are often encountered completely unexpectedly, while some appear on their own just as surprsingly. They possess certain abilities that make them stand out even among other TF2 Freaks, and they inspire fear in all but the most powerful of their freakish brethren. Their species started with a single, cursed Australium-mutated Engineer, a progenitor who spread the plague that deformed him and thus converted numerous others. This accounts for the several variations of the Vagineer and their infamous ability to transform other mercenaries into their "Vagified" versions, like Scunt or Vagispy. Stock Vagineer Abilities The Vagineer possess many odd powers. Some of them are common to all known specimens, while others are exclusive to a particular variant or even individual beings. The following list contains the most common special abilities of the species in general: *Limb detachment - a very common ability that involves shooting appendages and using them as grappling hooks or projectiles. *Limb regeneration - one of the universal powers; the Vagineer are able to quickly recover any lost limbs everytime it is needed. Some Vagineer individuals can completely reform from a single leftover part of their body, and even duplicate themselves if one has been gibbed into many parts. *Inhuman strength - Vagineers often easily overwhelm and dismember their victims, though the extent of their physical prowess varies greatly depending on the race. *Enhanced durability - in addition to their increased healing factor, some Vagineers are actually even difficult to injure. *Conversion - at least some of the Vagineer are capable of mutating their unfortunate victims into "Vagified" versions of themselves, who then gain their characteristics and spread the plague even further. This is the presumed origin of Scunt and Vagispy. Vagineerlimbshoot.png|Limb Deatachment Vagineerlimbregen.png|Limb Regeneration Vagineerlimbrope.png|Limb roped to the main body to be used as Grappling Hook Faults and Weaknesses The Vagineer do not seem to have a uniform weakness, and their faults vary greatly between races and particular individuals. What is known for sure about them is that they are never immune to special abilities of other TF2 Freaks, including but not limited to Snyphurr's Stone Gaze, Crazy Machine's Sonic Scream, Nuclear Scout's Reality Distortion or Handsome Rogue's Time Stop. As a result, during an encounter with a hostile Vagineer it is highly advisable to use whatever unique powers or tricks are at one's disposal, because usually they are not taken down easily using conventional solutions. Variants There are several races of the Vagineer species, whose powers and attitudes are often surprisingly different from one another: Main Species *RED Vagineer *BLU Vagineer *YLW Vagineer *GRN Vagineer *ORG Vagineer *PRL Vagineer Other Species *Engina - a stationary hive-mind type RED Vagineer with enlarged torso. Inhabits desert regions. Uses a special scent to attract and devour unfortunate Spies. Notable Individuals There are several individual Vagineers who stand out among their brethren because of their actions and/or peculiar traits. *The Beta Vagineer *The Bugler *The Evolved Vagineer *The Gunslinger *The Mastermind *Mssnor *The Original Vagineer *Sphai's Summoner *Teamless - A shirtless Vagineer that came from another dimension, wreaking havoc before finally mysteriously expiring. Wielded a Short Circuit with no existing records of its functions. Only one that was known to exist. Shown here. Notable Videos *Engineer havin' a good time *Vagineer is hungry **Vagineer is hungry 2 **Vagineer is hungry 3 *a video starring Bender and Mssnor *''The Snyphurr Saga'' *Painis Cupcake and Vagineer perform a dual-takedown. *Vagineer *Christian Brutal Sniper often *Christian Brutal Sniper often: The Aftermath *Dic Soupcan Vs Vagineer *Dic Soupcan Vs Vagineer 2 *''Vagi Series'' *DON'T FEED VAGINEER *DON'T FEED VAGINEER 2 *Vagineers: First Contact *Stupid Heavy meets a Vagineer *Soldine vs. Vagineer *Seeman vs. Vagineer *''TF2 Freak Fight, Painis Cupcake VS Vagineer *Vagineer enters a strange place *Vagineer Makes Scunt *The Cave Heavy: Origins *Operation: Vagineer *The MSG Saga'' *''Painis Cupcake's Revenge'', Part 3 *Vagineer: Origin Category:Cannibals Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Classic Monsters Category:Contagious Category:Engineers Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Monsters made by multiple users Category:Monster species Category:Multi-teamed Category:Neutral Evil beings Category:Vagineers